


New Neighbors

by castiels_playdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, almost strangers, and it's during summer break so no actual school stuff, blowjob, but they are both 18 year olds, dean is a cockslut, or more like porn with a hint of something plot-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During summer break a new family moves into the house next door from Castiel's and the attraction between Cas and the new kid Dean is immediate. Castiel is a little shy about approaching the hot new neighbor but to his luck, Dean isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the playhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This story has also been posted to my [Tumblr](http://castiels-playdoll.tumblr.com) where you can find a lot of my [older fics](http://castiels-playdoll.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writings).

Cas lives in a white picket fence house with his family in a small town where everyone knows everyone. The house next to theirs has been on sale for over a month, until one day there is a big 'sold' sign on the front lawn and the very next day, the moving truck stops in front of the house. It's a hot summer day, and the air conditioner in Cas's home can only do so much, so his mother sends him to go buy some ice cream and lemonade for the whole family. Even when it's hot like hell, it doesn't mean they have to suffer like they were in there.

Just as Cas steps out of their house he hears the man unloading the truck yell: "Dean, could you get that box?" Castiel turns to look as a young guy jogs out of the house, wearing nothing but dark blue shorts. The guy has spiky dark-blonde hair and an amazing body, and Cas tries so hard not to stare as the guy lifts up a big, heavy looking box like it's nothing, his muscles flexing as he turns around and starts walking towards the house. The guy sees Cas looking at him, and gives him a flirty smile, a nod and with a deep, raspy and oh so sexy voice, a quick "hi" before he makes his way into the house. When the guy is out of Cas's sight he manages to blur out a quiet "hey", even though the guy isn't even there anymore to hear it. 

Cas is still blushing a little when he picks up his bike and makes his way to the store nearby.

When Cas comes back from the store half an hour later, the guy is going to the truck to get the last boxes, but makes a turn and comes to lean on the fence separating their front lawns.

"Hi, I'm Dean" he says to Cas as Cas hops off of his bike. "You live here?" Cas walks to him on his side of the fence, but leaves some room between them, not coming as close to the fence as Dean is.

"Yeah, all my life." Cas says, not sure where to look. Dean is still shirtless and his whole upper body is covered in sweat and it practically shines in the sun, making his muscles stand out, and he looks heavenly. Or maybe sinful would be a better word to describe the sight in front of Cas.

"So, what's your name, or should I just call you Cutie?" Dean asks, with a smirk on his lips. Oh, how didn't Cas notice those lips before? Cas blushes again, and turns his gaze to the ground, trying to hide the new color on his face. He clears his throat a little, and Dean chuckles with a smug tone.

"I ummh... I'm Castiel." He blurs out, lifting his gaze back to Dean without lifting his head up, looking at him from under his lashes.

"That's a... unusual name. Kinda cute, I like it!" Dean smiles brightly.

"Dean, could you stop flirting with the neighbor and help me with these last boxes?!" A younger guy with a longer, floppy hair yells from the truck. Cas haven't even seen the kid going there, he has no idea where the kid came from. This time it's Dean's turn to blush, and oh, the light red color on his cheeks makes the green in his eyes stand out.

Dean rubs the back of his neck. "I should umm... go help with the... Yeah. I'll see you around." Dean tries to wink at him but the blush that is still coloring his face and chest makes it look a little awkward and a lot of cute.

Cas smiles at him, and before walking through the front door to his home he turns to look at the truck and sees Dean pushing his apparently little brother, obviously pissed off about the comment. The younger guy is just laughing, and Cas can hear Dean mumbling something, probably a threat to him, but Cas can't hear what exactly he is saying.

A week later they meet again. Cas is sitting on a deck chair in front of his house, wearing a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that end right before his knees. He is reading a book and sipping on a tall glass of lemonade when Dean steps out of their house.

"Oh, hey Cutie, what's up?" Dean asks as he comes to lean on the fence again, just like he did the last time they met. He is wearing a light grey t-shirt and black shorts, and he has aviators on and he looks just as hot as he did a week ago.

"Oh hi Dean. Um nothing much, just enjoying the sun. How are you? The new house feel like home yet?" Cas asks, and he is proud of himself for being able to actually talk to the guy without choking on his own tongue.

"Getting used to it, we have finally gotten everything on place so it actually looks like home now." Dean smiles at him.

"That's great." Cas smiles, not sure what to say next. He often feels a little awkward in social situations, especially if it's a hot guy he is supposed to talk to. Good thing Dean starts talking before the silence goes nowhere near awkward.

"You busy?" Dean asks and points at the book Cas is holding. "I was wondering if you could give me a tour around the neighborhood? I haven't had time to go around the area yet, been busy unpacking everything." Dean smiles with a hopeful look on his face.

"Umm... Yeah, sure, why not." Cas says and puts a piece of paper between the book as a bookmark before closing it and getting up. He drops the book on the chair and turns to Dean. "You wanna take bikes or a car?" He asks.

"Or we could just walk?" Dean says, and Cas nods. He steps to the sidewalk and Dean is next to him right away. He is even more gorgeous up close. "Lead the way" Dean smiles, and they start walking.

Cas shows him the closest store, the high school building where both of them will be going at the end of the summer for their senior year, the library next to it. They walk to the nearby beach that is packed with screaming kids and their parents, and Dean hurries Cas away from there, joking that he is allergic to loud kids. They talk all the time, Dean asks a lot of questions about the town, about Castiel and his family, about everything, and Castiel answers them all and asks a few questions himself. They laugh a lot and Cas is surprised how well they get along, even though they just met each other.

After walking around the town for two hours they are on their way back to their homes. They are walking side by side when Dean suddenly puts his hand on Cas's back, and Cas turns to look at him.

"You are a great tour guide Cas" Dean says, and Cas isn't sure if he is imagining it or did Dean's voice just drop a little lower?

"Um thanks. I've lived here all my life so... I know my way around here." Cas says, trying hard not to stare at Dean's lips, but failing miserably. Cas jumps a little when Dean slides his hand a little lower, so that it is now resting right above his ass.

"I feel like I should thank you somehow, you have been such a great help for me today" Dean was mumbling to him, leaning so close to Castiel's ear that Cas could feel his hot breath against his skin, making goose bumps rise up on the back of his neck.

"Oh no, Dean, you don't need to, it's not a big deal, I didn't have anything better to do anyway so it's no biggie, seriously, it's okay, you don't need --" Cas gets interrupted.

"First of all, you are rambling, stop talking. And second of all...." Dean stops them and leans closer, so close that his lips are brushing against Castiel's ear "...I really want to" Dean's tongue swipes over the shell of Castiel's ear, making Cas suck in a quick, surprised breath. "I want to suck you off, Cas. Is that okay for you?" Dean asks, leaning back a little to look at Castiel in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, more than okay." Cas says, trying to keep his boner down for a few moments longer. They are still in the middle of a road after all, and his loose shorts weren't really designed to hide boners. Actually they were the last thing one should wear when trying to hide a boner. "But umm, where? My parents are home, and I assume yours are too."

"I know a perfect place!" Dean says and takes Castiel's hand, pulling him behind him. He leads him to their backyard where there is an old playhouse that the former residents had left there. There are enough bushes and trees at the back so they can sneak into the playhouse without anyone seeing them.

"Really, a playhouse Dean?" Cas chuckles after Dean pulled the small door open. Neither of them can even stand straight in there.

"You show me a better place that we can get into in like three minutes and I'll take it!" Dean sasses back, pushing Castiel to sit on the small table in the middle of the floor. Dean leans in and presses their lips together. It is hungry, almost desperate and the hottest kiss Cas has ever had. Dean doesn't wait long before pushing his tongue into Castiel's mouth, deepening the kiss and making Cas moan under him.

"Let's get you out of these" Dean says as he pulls away from the kiss, working on the button of Castiel's shorts. When the button is open Dean nothing but rips the shorts off and drops to his knees between Cas's legs. Cas is already rock hard in his boxers, and Dean looks up at him with a smug grin on his face as he starts to rub Cas through his boxers. Cas lets out a small whimper and bites down on his lower lip. Finally Dean pulls his boxers down.

"Oh Cas, if I had known that you were hiding a cock like this I would have sucked you off the first day we met." Dean says, his eyes wide open as he looks at Cas's cock. It is long and thick and Dean can't wait any longer, he has to feel that inside of him. Cas is still blushing over what Dean had just said, and he gasps loudly when Dean sucks him into his mouth.

"Oh fuck..." Cas moans as Dean sucks the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it. Dean pushes his head down, down, down, until he can't go any deeper. He keeps his head there for a moment and pulls up to catch his breath.

"Holy shit, I can't even take all of it!" Dean looks almost surprised when he turns to look at Cas, and once again Castiel's cheeks turn red. Dean wraps his hand around the shaft and pushes it back into his mouth, his hand working on the part that can't fit into his mouth.

Dean bobs his head up and down, and Castiel tries so hard to keep his voice down. Dean had been eager to suck Cas off before taking his pants off, but after seeing Cas's cock he got even more excited, and now he is freaking enthusiastic about going down on Cas. He is pretty much playing with it, sucking it hard, licking it all the way from root to head, sliding the length between his lips and then sucking it back into his mouth. And it is driving Castiel crazy, and Cas isn't even sure if he is alive anymore. Maybe he has died and gone to heaven, because Dean's mouth on him is the most amazing thing he has ever felt.

Dean seems to have decided to get Castiel's length completely into his mouth, since suddenly he stops moving, just slowly pushing his head down little by little, taking Cas's cock deeper into his mouth. He is gagging a little but manages to steady his breath without pulling up.

"Dean, you don't have to take it all, everything you have done feels fucking amazing!" Cas tries to reassure him, but Dean just lifts up one finger, motioning Cas to wait. He pushes his head a little more down but then he has to pull up.

"Dammit, I almost had it!" Dean swears, swiping saliva and pre-come from his chin. "I want to get it all, it's just so freaking long!" Dean says, and goes back down. Once again he pushes down as much as he can but just can't get all of it into his mouth. There is still three finger's width of it that Dean can't fit into his mouth. "Fuck! I guess I have to practice that more later" Dean says and winks to Cas.

Dean goes back to actually sucking Cas off after that, still pushing his head as deep down as he can every now and then but quickly pulling up and returning to bob his head up and down.

"Oh fuck Dean, feels so good" Cas moans with his head fallen back and his eyes closed. Dean is fucking enthusiastic about giving head, playing every trick on the book to make Cas feel freaking amazing. Cas looks down and sees those beautiful green eyes looking up at him, those plump lips wrapped around his cock and he can feel Dean's tongue playing with the head of his cock while Dean keeps sucking him. All that together is just too much, and Cas can feel his release coming closer and closer.

"I'm gonna come, fuck Dean I'm coming oh fuck fuck fuck!" Cas is almost yelling, and Dean tries to quickly lift his right hand to cover Castiel's filthy mouth. Right at that moment Cas comes hard into Dean's mouth, his hands twisted in Dean's hair and he is yelling, just screaming his lungs out as he comes.

Dean swallows it all and lifts his head up. "Shit Cas, somebody must have heard that!" Dean says, trying to look through the small windows to see if someone is coming towards the playhouse. Luckily he doesn't see anyone. He turns to look at Cas and chuckles. Cas hasn't probably heard anything Dean just said, and didn't even realize how loud he was and how that playhouse isn't soundproofed at all, and Dean's home is right there, with his parents inside. Cas is still panting, his eyes closed and head hanging forward as he tries to catch his breath.

"Holy shit Dean..." Cas whispers when he is finally able to say anything. Dean pulls Cas's boxers up and turns to search for Cas's shorts.

"Cas, come on, we have to get out of here, I'm sure someone heard that and they might be coming to check out if someone was getting killed in here! Here, put your shorts back on. Cas!" Dean tries to hand the shorts back to Cas but Cas is still in the seventh heaven. Dean sighs and pushes the shorts to Castiel's legs, pulls the guy up and buttons the shorts back up. Finally Cas is somehow back in there, and he pulls Dean into a kiss.

"That was fucking amazing" he pants against Dean's mouth.

"Yeah, Cas, it was but we really have to get going, now!" Dean says and pretty much pushes Cas out of the playhouse. There is no one there, in their backyard, and Dean pushes Cas into the bushes behind the playhouse and they go around three houses before making their way to the sidewalk that goes past their homes.

"So, what now?" Cas asks, stopping and turning Dean around to face him.

"Well I don't know about you but for me it's dinner time, and I'm starving. They are probably already waiting for me to get home anyway." Dean says and Castiel's face falls.

"Oh, I thought we would... I mean, you didn't get anything." Cas says, nodding towards Dean's crotch.

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of that on my own" Dean smirks at him, turning around and starting to walk towards his home. It takes Cas a second before he opens his mouth again.

"Dean, wait!" Dean stops and turns to face Cas who takes three quick steps to him. "Was this a onetime thing?" he asks quietly, looking down on the ground.

"What? Hell no! Unless you want it to be. But I'd like to do it again sometime, and I'd like to do a lot more too with you. I mean, if you want to?" Dean asks. Castiel's face lights up and he turns his head up to look at Dean.

"Yes, absolutely!" Cas says and takes Dean's hand.

"And I still have to practice to get all of you into my mouth..." Dean whispers with a sultry voice before giving a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. Cas blushes for the millionth time today, and they walk together to their houses.

"Hey, you should come see my room some day!" Dean says with a wink as they are both heading towards their own front doors.

"Sure! Tomorrow?" Cas asks with a smile.

"Tomorrow sounds great!"


	2. Let me show you my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they agreed the day before, Dean shows Castiel his room. Or, at least his bed.

The next morning Dean woke up with a smile on his face. He practically jumped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where his mother was already preparing breakfast. Dean poured himself a big cup of coffee and sat down on the kitchen table. From the big windows he could see the playhouse at the end of their backyard, and the memory of what had happened there yesterday made him smile again.

"We are going to go shopping later today, after everyone has had their breakfast. There is a big mall one town over, you want to come too?" His mother asked as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Umm..." He had promised to show his room to Castiel today, and with his family gone it would be perfect. "I could actually just stay at home, if you don't mind? I'm not really in the mood of spending a day at a mall." Dean said, smiling innocently to his mom.

"Okay, you don't have to come if you don't want to. You sure you'll be okay here alone? You got anything to do?" Mary asked, turning back to the stove to make breakfast for the rest of them.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to waste a day" Dean laughed and turned his concentration on the bacon.

Around noon Dean's parents and Sam were heading out, ready for a day full of shopping. Dean came out of the house to wave goodbye to them, not that he usually does anything like that, but he was hoping that Cas would see his family leaving. His hopes were answered, since as his family was packing themselves into their car, Cas came out of his house and walked to their mailbox, looking at the Winchester's driveway on his side-eye.

Dean asked his mom how long they would be gone, loud enough to make sure Cas heard it too. Mary answered that they would be gone for several hours, and told Dean to fix himself something to eat.

Cas lingered on their yard until the car had left the driveway and was far enough that Dean's parents couldn't see them. They turned to look at each other at the same time.

"So, you have time to come check out my room now?" Dean asked with a flirty smile on his face.

"Yeah, totally!" Cas said and walked around the fence to Dean, who lead him into the house and closed the door after them. Cas turned around and yelped in surprise when Dean pushed him against the door and kissed him rough, dirty and deep. They kissed for several minutes and Dean started to grind his hips against Castiel's, low moans escaping from both of them as they started to grow harder in their shorts.

"Is this how you welcome all your guests?" Castiel asked with a smirk when they finally pulled away to catch some breath.

"Not all, just the hot ones" Dean said before kissing Cas again. He took a grip of Castiel's hips and pulled them closer to himself, grinding harder against the other boy. "Oh fuck I want you" Dean panted against Castiel's lips, turning his head down to kiss and suck the side of Cas's neck.

"I thought you were going to give me a house tour" Cas joked with a mocking voice, making Dean lift his head to look at him.

"There is just one room in this house I need you to see right now" Dean said and took Castiel's hand, pulling him upstairs to his room. Dean pushed Cas down to his bed and crawled on top of him, locking their lips back together. He slid his hands under Castiel's shirt and started to pull it up, and Cas sat up to get out of the shirt, and pulled Dean's shirt off too. They fell back to the bed, kissing and grinding and hands roaming each other's bodies until they were both a panting mess.

Dean kissed his way down Castiel's body, stopping at his nipples to suck them into his mouth, lick them and lightly biting them, making Cas arch his back up from the bed, a whimper falling from his lips. Dean continued his way down, pulling Cas's shorts down.

"Oh god I already missed this cock" Dean said as he pulled Cas's rock hard cock out of his boxers, pumping it a couple of times in his hand. Cas chuckled.

"Dean, it hasn't been even 24 hours since you had it in your mouth" he laughed as he looked down at Dean, whose face was just an inch away from his cock.

"So? Still missed it" Dean said before giving it a long lick from all the way from the balls to the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dean wrapped his lips around it and pushed his head down, the top of Castiel's cock hitting the back of his throat. "Oh fuck, it's even bigger than I remembered!" Dean said as he pulled away, pumping the cock as he looked at it with pure amazement on his face. Castiel covered his face with his hand and giggled, he fucking giggled, and Dean turned to look at him. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Cas said as the blush grew even deeper and he hoped his hands would cover all of it.

"You are! Cas, why are you blushing?" Dean teased him, way too amused of the reaction he had on Cas.

"Well take a fucking wild guess!" Cas barked from under his hands.

"Cas, look at me." Dean said, lifting his head up a little to get a better look at Cas. Cas just shook his head, his hands still covering it. "Come on Cas, look at me." Cas finally lifted his right hand off his face, just enough to take a peek at Dean. "Is it because I keep telling you how huge your cock is? Is that why you are blushing? Or is it because of how excited I am about the fact that it is so huge? Or are you blushing because I can't even get it to fit into my mouth?" Dean kept on teasing him, enjoying the look on Castiel's face, and he could actually see the blush getting deeper and deeper until Cas covered his face with his hands again.

"Yes" Cas mumbled.

"Yes to which one?" Oh, Dean was having way too much with Cas's shyness.

"All of those!" Cas almost yelled, hoping that Dean would just fucking drop it and continue sucking his cock. But of course, he wasn't that lucky. Instead, Dean moved back up his body and pulled Castiel's hands away from his face.

"You are just the cutest thing ever, you know that?" Dean said, hovering right above Cas. "So fucking precious. And also hot as hell." Dean said and kissed him, and Cas kissed him back shyly. "I'm going to go back down now to suck your cock, your massive, beautiful, amazing cock, okay?" Dean teased Cas just a little more. Cas nodded and Dean moved back down and sucked Cas right back into his mouth.

After sucking Cas's cock for couple of minutes Dean couldn't wait anymore.

"Oh fuck Cas, I want you to fuck me." Dean panted as he quickly moved back up to kiss Cas and fetch the lube and condom from his nightstand drawer.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked and Dean turned to look at him. Cas looked almost choked.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean, I have never... fucked anyone." Cas confessed, and Dean stopped moving.

"Wait, is this your first time?" Dean asked after a short silent moment.

"No, I have had sex before, but I've always been the one who gets fucked 'cause... well, no one ever let me put that," Cas pointed down to his cock, "into their ass. They said it was too big." Cas said, looking ashamed. Dean just started laughing. "What?" Cas asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing, I just... I think I can take it. It's going to take some prepping, a lot of prepping, but I can take it. And you," Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel, "you are going to get some ass today. Oh, I'm going to show you a whole new kind of heaven." Dean whispered to him and kissed him again, and Castiel relaxed again under him.

Dean was straddling Castiel's waist as he took the lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount of it to his hand, warming it up a little before pushing one slick finger into his hole. Dean let out a quiet moan as the first finger sank into his hole all the way, and he moved it around a little before pushing a second finger in to join the first one.

Cas looked at him in awe as a thin layer of sweat made Dean's skin glisten, and his cheeks got a beautiful rosy blush from the stimulation of his own fingers. Dean looked absolutely beautiful, and Cas couldn't do anything but just stare and hold Dean's hips as Dean worked himself open.

"Ungh, that's three" Dean said after he added another finger. "Usually when I jerk off I only have two fingers up there." Dean panted, wincing a little to the burn.

"Dean, you don't have to --" Cas started but Dean stopped him.

"I want to! Oh Cas I fucking want that cock in me more than - oh! - more than I have wanted anything in a long time!" Dean said, slightly out of breath. He looked down at Cas and smiled reassuringly before starting to move again against his own fingers.

Dean had to add a bit more lube to get the fourth finger in, but after a while he announced to Cas that he was ready "for that monster cock" as he described it. Dean rolled the condom on Cas's cock and lubed it up. He took a couple of deep breaths and let out a small chuckle before lining Cas's cock with his entrance and slowly, slowly started to sink down on it. He had to stop at the half way and breathe for a moment.

"Dean, are you okay? If it hurts please stop, you don't have to, I won't be mad. I don't want to hurt you!" Cas worried about Dean, but Dean just shook his head.

"No Cas, I'm okay, just... Just give me a moment." He said and closed his eyes. After a short moment he lowered himself down a little more, and a little more, until Cas was buried completely inside his ass.

"Oh fuck it's huge" Dean moaned quietly, not daring to move yet. He opened his eyes to look at Cas who was just staring the ceiling with his eyes wide open. "Cas, this good for you?" Dean asked a little amused.

All Cas managed to get out was a "yeah" whispered so quietly that Dean barely heard it. Cas took a few deep breaths and Dean chuckled.

"Dude, are you about to come already?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Dean! You are fucking tight as fuck. And hot. I ah... fuck... I need a minute, okay? Now shut up, and don't fucking move!" Cas barked out, not even trying to look at Dean. Dean just chuckled and promised not to move an inch. Secretly he was happy that he wasn't the only one who needed some time to adjust.

After couple of minutes of them just staying still and quiet Cas finally raised his head to look at Dean. "You okay?" He asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you going to come right away if I move at all?" Dean teased a little, making Cas frown a little.

"No, I'm good. Just, start moving whenever you are ready." Cas said, letting his head fall back to the mattress. Slowly and very carefully Dean lifted his hips up just a little and sank back down, letting out a shaky breath. Little by little he was able to move more and faster, until he was riding Cas like he was made for it. Cas took a grip of Dean's thighs and watched Dean's every move. Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on Cas's chest as he started to grind on his cock, making wide circles with his hips.

"Oh fuck Dean" Cas moaned as Dean went back to riding him, fast and hard. Cas's cock was so long and thick that it rubbed Dean's prostate on every move his hips made, and Dean hadn't even touched his own cock at all and he was still so close to coming.

"Cas, fuck, Cas I'm so close! Make me come, please Cas make me come I'm so close fuck, Cas" Dean kept on talking and moaning and panting as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, and Cas took a tight grip of Dean's hips and started pounding into him, hard and deep. It didn't take long until Dean was coming untouched, screaming Cas's name as his come flew all the way to Cas's chin. Cas could feel Dean's ass pulsing around his cock, making the unbelievable heat and tightness even tighter, and his ass was practically milking the orgasm out of Cas.

After they had both come Dean collapsed on top of Cas, his come smearing all over and making a mess between them, but Dean was too used to care. All he could do was pant and try to catch his breath. His whole body went numb when he came, and after a moment Cas had to push Dean off of him so he wouldn't suffocate under the other guy.

Cas pulled Dean, who was still breathing heavily with his eyes closed, close to him and slowly caressed Dean's side with his fingertips.

"You okay? Did it hurt?" Cas whispered, keeping his eyes on Dean's face. Dean started smiling and shook his head.

"Mmm... It didn't hurt. Burnt at first but it wasn't bad." Dean opened his eyes to look at Cas, and wrapped his arm around him. "Cas, it was amazing. I have never before come untouched, so I guess that tells something" Dean smiled brightly at him, and managed to make Cas blush again. Dean wanted to tease him for it, but decided not to. "So, how was it for you?" he asked instead.

"Hot. Tight. Amazing. I almost came when you first sank all the way down." Cas admitted with a small smile, turning his gaze down. Dean pushed his chin up with his finger and looked at him in the eyes for a moment before kissing him. This time the kiss was sweet, slow and tender.

"You know what? I'm really starting to like this neighborhood." Dean smiled at Cas, and with a little laugh Cas pulled him back into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has also been posted to my [Tumblr](http://castiels-playdoll.tumblr.com) where you can find a lot of my [older fics](http://castiels-playdoll.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writings).


End file.
